Another Encounter with Yolanda Diamondson
Another Encounter with Yolanda Diamondson is the twentieth episode of season three and the seventy-second episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise After breakfast from the episode Breakfast the two soon see Yolanda again but this time her enemy making manchine is apparently repaired in a heartbeat with more mass destruction around town from it and people under its control of becoming enemies to the whole team! Plot The episode begins with Jessica and Christopher walking out of the Restarant as Yolanda and Emily are seen preparing to fuse their bodies into Emilanda as they dance in two different styles of pop as their bodies glow in mid-air as Emilanda sonic claps her hands and creates her gigantic Detective Destablizer as she threatens to zap Christopher as he jumps out of the way making the current zap a rock as she herself then feels the pain from the failure as she then unfuses unintentionally from great damage as they soon start asking "What happened to us?" as the scene changes to the Mystery Mobile where the team soon discusses a plan to prevent the others from fusing into more dangerous people as Jessica soon asks "What about distractions?" as Christopher gets an idea on how to distract them all at once. The teams soon face off against one another in battle as Yolanda and Colin begin dancing to fuse into Colinanda right in front of their eyes as their bodies fuse and flash directly into the form of Colinanda as she threateningly laughs scaring everyone except for Emily and Gregory since they're not scared of their own fused friends Locations Characters Objects Enemy-Maker 9000 Bow and Arrows Detective Destablizer Manchine Mobile Mystery Mobile Pepper Spray Notes/Trivia *It's been revealed by Christopher that only villains can fuse into more powerful people (Which would explain Gregolin and the Turkey Fusion shown in two different episodes). *Jessica is revealed to always carry Pepper Spray around with her in case of emergencies! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cultural References Songs Enemy Secret Team Confession Battle of Fright Suspects Villains * Gregory * Emily * Colin * Yolanda *Gregolin *Hypno-Master (Debut; Mentioned) *Turkey Fusion (Mentioned by Yolanda) *Emilanda *Gregalanda *Colinanda * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes where Jessica Appears Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Episodes where Nikki Jameson Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Yolanda Diamondson Appears Category:Episodes where Colin Wyvern Appears Category:Episodes where Gregory Michealson Appears Category:Episodes where Emily Jones Appears Category:Episodes with Flashbacks Category:A-Z